battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
P08/Battlefield V
Two variants of the P08 are featured in Battlefield V: the P08 Pistol and P08 Carbine. |-|P08 Pistol = P08 Pistol }} The P08 Pistol is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It first appeared in the Teaser trailer for the Nordlys War Story. Singleplayer While not obtainable in singleplayer, the P08 is seen being used by Weber in cutscenes of the Nordlys War Story. Multiplayer In multiplayer the P08 Pistol is available as a sidearm for all classes, and is the third to be unlocked. The P08 is comparable to the P38 Pistol as the two weapons share identical damage models, magazine capacities and rate of fire - as such, the weapon is a four body shot kill out to 22m. However, the P08 distinguishes itself with slightly higher per-shot recoil in exchange for increased muzzle velocity, which is tied with the Repetierpistol M1912 for highest in the secondary category. It also has the quickest partial reload in class at 1.2s. Gallery BF5 P08 Pistol Trailer.png|The P08 Pistol is held by a German Officer. BF5 Recon Promotional 01.jpg |-|P08 Carbine = P08 Carbine |unlocks = Rank 1 Quick Aim · Slings and Swivels Rank 2 Enhanced Grips · Custom Stock Rank 3 Polished Action · Lightened Stock Rank 4 Quick Reload · Barrel Bedding |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 450 RPM |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |magazine = 32 + 1 Rounds |startammo = 132 + 33 Rounds |maxammo = 165 + 33 Rounds |damage = 25.0 - 13.5 *25.0 (0-10m) *25.0 - 20.0 (10-20m) *20.0 - 14.3 (20-50m) *14.3 - 13.5 (50-75m) *13.5 (>75m) |partial = 2.53s |empty = 4.00s |recoil = |vel = 420 m/s}} The P08 Carbine is a weapon introduced in the third Tides of War chapter, Trial By Fire for the Recon kit. It was unlocked upon completion of the Week 7 challenges, and is now available for purchase through The Company. The weapon is the first Pistol Carbine to be added to the game. The P08 Carbine shares many characteristics with its category counterpart, the Trench Carbine, such as rate of fire and damage out to medium range. The weapon is capable of a four body shot kill out to 10m, and five out to 20m, being an eight shot kill maximum. Its higher minimum damage combined with its higher muzzle velocity of 420 m/s allows the P08 to perform marginally better at range than the Trench Carbine, although its per shot recoil is higher. In terms of ammunition capacity, the P08 is worse off with a smaller 32+1 round magazine and lower carrying capacity overall, although reload times are the same for either weapon. In spite of some minor statistical differences, the P08 Carbine's rate of fire, controllability and damage permits effective use at both close and medium range, outperforming SMGs at the latter distance by way of slower damage drop-off. The P08 Carbine can make use of Specializations to further improve performance. The left side path, consisting of Quick Aim, Enhanced Grips, Polished Action and Quick Reload, and the right side options of Slings and Swivels, Custom Stock, Lightened Stock and Barrel Bedding, both seek to improve handling speed and accuracy on the move in various ways. Category:Sidearms of Battlefield V Category:Carbines of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Trial By Fire